A Wicked Surprise
by elphiefanatic
Summary: Fiyero and Galinda surprise Elphaba for her birthday, to her horror. Fiyeraba ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To those who read these, I just want to say hi! I'm new to Fanfiction, and this is my first fic. Enjoy!**

**BTW: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

"Elphie! Come on! We reeeeally want you to come!" Galinda tugged on Elphaba's arm. Elphaba pulled back her hand and placed it on the book in her lap.

"No thanks, Galinda. I'd rather read."

"Are you kidding me?" Galinda made a face. "Read? Instead of party?"

"Yes!" Elphaba smiled. _Because heaven knows I'd only do something I'd regret_, she thought. _I mean, that's what people do at parties, right?_

"Please, Elphie?" asked Fiyero, tossing a strand of brown hair out of his electric green eyes.

"I'd really rather not, Fifi." Elphaba replied smoothly, shooting his nickname back at him.

"Pleeease!" the two begged. Galinda turned her puppy-dog eyes at her green friend.

"There'll be other parties." Elphaba protested. _I don't want to be the only girl in Oz without a date to go to a party._

"Yeah, but the other parties, you say no to, too!" exclaimed Fiyero. Elphaba was a little shocked that the brainless boy had managed to make a reasonable argument. _Then again, this is Fiyero. Anything party-wise he could probably make sound reasonable._

"No," Elphaba said firmly.

"Galinda, give it up. She's never going to come." Fiyero sighed. He and Galinda weren't dating, mostly because they didn't want to be more than friends.

"Fiyero's right, Galinda." _Never thought you'd hear yourself say that, did you, Elphaba? _she thought to herself. Fiyero's face mirrored her shock.

"Fine!" huffed Galinda, tossing her hair. The blonde curls settled exactly where they had been a minute ago. Galinda exited, a mere blur of pink and blonde. Fiyero cast one last look at Elphaba before following the small girl out.

Galinda was a total chatterbox, as usual.

"I don't get her, Fifi! I mean, who would want to read a _book _instead of go to a party? She's insane. And, really, I had the _perfect _dress picked out for her, too. She would've liked it, too. I think. It's so hard to read her! Although, she can read anything. Even the dryest books!"

"What color was the dress, Glin?"

"Pink, what else?"

"And what did it look like?"

"Well, it was strapless... Oh, Oz, Fifi, you're right! She'd never like that dress!" Galinda gasped. "Oh my Oz! What if _I'm _the reason she hates parties? Because I would prettify her! Oh my Oz! I could _never _forgive myself! Ever! We're going to march right back there and ask her! Um, after the party, of course!"

"Glin, I have an idea!"

"Oh no! I'm so sorry for you, Fifi! Should I get the nurse? Are you feeling okay?"

"No, I've been thinking-"

"Oh, dear. You're definitely not feeling well."

"Galinda, after the party, let's check in on Elphie, then go dress shopping for her! You're the fashion queen, I'm the fashion king, it'll be perfect!" Galinda's blue eyes lit up.

"With a vanity, and - but wait, where will we get the money for that stuff?"

"I'm a Prince, Glin."

"Oh, right. I knew that."

"Yeah."

The party went quickly, as parties go. Galinda found herself with a new boyfriend, Taylor, and Fiyero almost got tied down with a drunk girl who kept trying to propose to him. But the party was soon over, and Fiyero was soon leading Galinda back to her room. Galinda unlocked the door and popped her head in.

"Shhhh, Fifi, she's sleeping." Fiyero followed Galinda in, and looked over at Elphaba. A light was still on, and Elphaba lay on her bed, eyes closed, black hair loose, surrounding her. Her arms held a book, her head was tilted so that her nose brushed the pages, and she had curled herself around the book.

"She fell asleep reading; that's unusual." he mumbled. He looked at the still-flickering lantern on Elphie's night-stand, and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Elphaba stiffened under his touch automatically, and clutched the book tighter. Her slight movement caused the blankets to shift until they fell off of the girl. She was lying in a fetal position, her body curled tightly under her nightgown. Fiyero gently uncurled her emerald fingers from the book, not realizing until then how strong she was. She would be horrified to find out that she had "abused" the book by sleeping with it. "C'mon, Elphie," he whispered. "There you go." Fiyero examined the title: _The History of Animals and animals. _He was about to toss it onto the floor, his usual place for "useless" things like books, when he realized how appalled Elphaba would be at this. He put it on her night-stand, tucked her in, and blew out the lantern. Elphaba whimpered softly, curling up tighter.

"Afraid of the dark? Why, Miss Elphaba Thropp, I thought you weren't scared of anything!" he whispered. Elphaba whimpered again, in her sleep. He turned on her lamp and tucked her hair behind her ear. Again, she stiffened, but slowly softened as he stroked the rest of the natural black waves off of her face. When his hand left her hair, she started softly, her gentle snore softening.

"Fifi, let's go!" hissed Galinda. As Fiyero followed the pink blonde out, he thought he saw something almost like a smile dancing around Miss Elphaba Thropp's dark green lips.

* * *

**Do you think Elphie's gonna like her surprise? I don't know, Galinda, surprising Elphie? Doesn't sound good...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, Lizziemagic, for reviewing!**

**The song in this is "Brave" by Idina Menzel (the original Elphaba and my idol).**

**I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

"Elphie! Happy Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirthday!" called Galinda.

"Are you sure it's today?" Fiyero asked in a half whisper.

"Positive!" Galinda hissed back. She tossed her blonde ponytail and shook Elphaba's arm. "Elphie, wake up!" She sighed. "Sorry, Fiyero... ELPHIE, OH MY OZ, AVARIC AND FIYERO ARE SETTING THE LIBRARY ON FIRE!"

"What?" Elphaba nearly had a heart attack as she burst up. She saw Fiyero and blushed a darker green, though out of anger or not, he couldn't tell. "Good Oz, Glin, you scared me." She ignored the room, grabbing her book.

"Why are you reading such dry stuff?" Fiyero asked, not meant to insult, just a question.

"It isn't dry to some people," retorted Elphaba, tempted to smack him with the 4,034 page book. She sat up to do so, then gasped and dove under the cover.

"Pink!" she screamed. "So much pink!"

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" Galinda squealed back. Elphaba's high voice was the closest she had ever come to a squeal, and Galinda was thrilled. She was also mistaking Elphaba's horror for joy, but Fiyero knew better and had a surprise up his sleeve for both Elphaba and Galinda.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Elphaba murmured woozily, poking her head back out and grasping her forehead.

"Gee, Elphie, you do look a little green" was Fiyero's response.

"Thanks, Fifi." This time, Elphaba did hit him with the book. "Um, why is that idiot here?"

"Ow! Elphie, that was mean." He turned to Galinda. "Isn't she mean, Glin?"

Galinda ignored him and Elphaba's last comment. "C'mon, Elphie, I have the _perfect _dress."

"Is it pink?"

"Um... no..."

"Does it have sleeves?"

"Yes... sort of..."

"Does it have a decent neckline?"

"Well, it depends on what you mean by decent..."

"Is it ruffley?"

"Noooyes."

"Is. It. Ruffley?"

"Not really."

"Let me see it."

"If you let me give you a makeover." bargained Galinda.

"Fine, whatever." Elphaba relented easily, but before Galinda could start, Elphaba asked one question. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you celebrating my birthday?"

"Why _wouldn't _we celebrate your birthday? Elphie, you're turning 21!"

"Um, it's just... no one's every actually celebrated my birthday before."

"Oh my Oz, really?" Elphaba nodded. "You mean you've never had a birthday party? Oz, that's horrendible, I mean, really, terricious! Never had a birthday party... Fiyero, shoo. Oh, Elphie, that's terrible!" Fiyero left, and Elphaba had to smirk at the latest Galindafied word.

"Terricious? That's a new one."

"Yeah, I was up late thinking up new ones. I was thinking... what do you think about Avarocious?"

"Say what now?"

"Avarocious. Or Avarictrocious. You know, 'cause he's such a disaster." Elphaba laughed.

"I like it." Galinda began unwinding Elphaba's messy braid and Elphaba sat in silence.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"I'm trying to compose my next chapter in my head."

"Chapter of what?"

"I'm writing a book on Animal rights. Essentially, Animal prejudice is just rascism."

"Okay." Galinda began to apply makeup to Elphaba's green face. Suddenly, the door opened. Galinda held up a cover in front of Elphaba, expecting Pfannee to be there with Shenshen, ready to throw more fruit at the green girl. At first it was funny, but now, because Galinda had become Elphaba's friend, it was more of a nuisance than anything. It was Fiyero.

"Elphaba?" Elphaba stood, her hand on her hip, pulling down the hem of her black nightgown in an attempt to cover more of her green thigh.

"What is it?"

"A surprise."

"Another one?"

"Yes."

"It'll have to wait." Galinda told him. "She's almost done."

"Okay - everything's ready."

"Great."

"What are you talking about?" Elphaba asked.

"Nothing!" Galinda and Fiyero shouted. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Glin, I'm going to read."

"You're not going to read."

"Like heck I'm not."

"Um, you're not."

"Then stop Galindafying me."

"Nope."

"I'll trash your vanity if you don't." Galinda gasped, her blue eyes widening.

"You wouldn't." she uttered in a half-whisper.

"I would."

"Well then, I'll... I'll... I'll burn all of your books!" Elphaba gasped.

"If you do I'll cut off all of that fluffy blonde hair of yours while you sleep!"

"I'll wreck the library!"

"I'll cast a spell to make it come back."

"I'll cast a spell to make you have bad grades!"

"I'll cast a spell to make you unpopular!"

"I'll cast a spell to make you popular!" Elphaba saw Galinda's face twist in thought, preparing another insult to fling at her when Elphaba responded. She took this as her chance and flung herself into her own bed, snatching the book and reading.

"STOP! Elphie, please!" Galinda pleaded.

"No!"

"Yes! You don't want me to scream, do you?" Elphaba winced. Galinda opened her mouth, took a deep breath, and let out a long, piercingly high note

"Agh!" cried Elphaba, plugging her ears. When Galinda ran out of breath, she turned stellar puppy-dog eyes on Elphaba.

"Okay, okay, fine!" Elphaba groaned. "Oh the joys of having Galinda Arduenna as my roommate."

"It's Galinda Arduenna of the Upper Uplands." Galinda corrected. "And most people would love me as their roommate."

"I'm sure they would." Elphaba yawned, then her eyes widened. "Oh, crap, you didn't get me anything, did you?"

"Um, it's not from _me._"

"Oh, thank Oz, no presents."

"What, do you have something against presents?" asked Galinda.

"Um, yes. Just... never get me something."

"You can't stop me."

"Ha-air," muttered Elphaba in a sing-songy voice. Galinda looked ready to burst into tears at the thought of her beautiful blonde curls cut off.

"Elphie, why?"

"Oh, just hurry up already!" snapped Elphaba, avoiding the question. Galinda tossed her hair. She turned back to Elphaba's hair, quickly and expertly twisting it and turning it.

"So, Elphie, French braid, or a natural look?"

"Braid." Elphaba answered automatically.

"Okay, natural it is."

"So why do you want to Galindafy me _now?_"

"Oh, Elphie, I always want to Galindafy you! You're actually really pretty once you get over-"

"The skin?"

"Um, no, the braid. I mean, you tie it as tight as a rope! Let it loose!"

"Oh, yeah, let it loose, that's a good one. Maybe I don't want to."

"Well, it matches your uptight personality."

"Thanks, Glin. I sure do love my friend."

"Friend?"

"Um, yeah."

"Friend_s_."

"Did you come down with multiple personality disorder?"

"No, silly, Fifi!"

"Gazunheit."

"Fiyero," Galinda rolled her eyes. Elphaba smiled, putting a hand to her heart.

"Awww! I'm wearing off on you!" After a few seconds, she gagged. "Sweet Oz, did I just 'Awww?' Oh, Shiz, you're wearing off on me, too!" Elphaba threw herself to the bed in a dramatic faint. It was actually quite realistic.

"You know, you should join Chorus. They do musicals. You'd be the perfect-"

"Lizard?"

"No! Lead!"

"I can't sing."

"Yes, you can, smart one! I've heard you at night, scribbling in that journal, singing."

"I don't sing."

"You sound really pretty."

"I won't sing."

"But you're so perfect!" Galinda paused before singing an offkey part of the song.

_"And I can't look down_

_If you're not there to catch me when I fall._

_If this is the moment I stand here on my own_

_If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home_

_I might be afraid _

_But it's my turn to be brave."_

"No, it doesn't go like that!" Elphaba sighed.

_"Don't know just where I'm going_

_And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming_

_And the air is cold_

_And I'm not the same anymore_

_I've been running in your direction _

_For to long now_

_I've lost my own reflection_

_And I can't look down_

_If you're not there to catch me when I fall._

_If this is the moment I stand here on my own_

_If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home_

_I might be afraid _

_But it's my turn to be brave_

_If this is the last chance before we say goodbye_

_At least it's the first day of the rest of my life_

_I can't be afraid _

_Cause it's my turn to be brave_

_All along all I ever wanted, was to be the light_

_When your life was daunting_

_But I can't see mine_

_When I feel as though you're pushing me away_

_Well who's to blame, are we making the right choices_

_Cause we can't be sure if we're hearing our own voices_

_As we close the door even though we are so desperate to stay_

_If this is the moment I stand here on my own_

_If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home_

_I might be afraid _

_But it's my turn to be brave_

_If this is the last chance before we say goodbye_

_At least it's the first day of the rest of my life_

_I can't be afraid _

_Cause it's my turn to be brave_

_And I might still cry_

_And I might still bleed_

_These thorns in my side_

_This heart on my sleeve_

_And lightening may strike _

_This ground at my feet_

_And I might still crash_

_But I still believe_

_This is the moment I stand here all alone_

_With everything I have inside, everything I own_

_I might be afraid _

_But it's my turn to be brave_

_If this is the last time before we say goodbye_

_At least it's the first day of the rest of my life_

_I can't be afraid _

_Cause it's my turn to be brave."_

Elphaba finished the song, shaking her dark hair out of her face.

"Ha!" Galinda shouted, after she applauded. "You do sing! Okay, and... you... are... done!" Elphaba tried to get up to go wipe off the makeup, but Galinda stopped her. "Dress!"

"Okay... but you said you didn't get me a present!"

"_I _didn't... 'that idiot' did."

"Who?"

"Fiyero."

"Oh, sweet Oz, no."

"Oh, yes. You are wearing it to the party!"

"No party!"

"Yes! A dance! Just one, teeny, tiny, itty bitty dance! You need to chillax!"

"I would chillax more if you'd stop playing with my hair! And no matter how much makeup you put on me, Glin, I'm still gonna be green."

"I know! But c'mon. You can't say no!"

"Yes, I can!"

"You always say no!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"You just did! Twice!"

"No, I - oh, forget it."

"So you'll come."

"No."

"Fiyero is going to be your date."

"Oh, please, Galinda, anything but that!"

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Oh, Elphie. You're smart. You shouldn't have been so easily tricked. C'mon. You'll go alone. No date."

"What? I never -"

"You did say anything!" Galinda smiled, tossing something purple at the green girl. "Now, go change!"

"I hate you."

"Love you, too, Elphie!"

* * *

**Tee hee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't been able to write for a while, but today we had a snow day, so I wrote this. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Miss Galinda Arduenna of the Upper Uplands!" announced Joel, a boy Galinda had hired to make her entrance more impressive. Galinda beamed as she stepped out to wave at the crowd.

"Fiyero!" she cried when she reached the bottom of the staircase. She embraced Fiyero. "Elphie didn't want to come alone, so she _will _be your date." Fiyero raised an eyebrow and smirked at the blonde. How'd she manage _that? _

"When is she-"

"She'll be coming any minute now. Oh, she's so pretty! Did you know that avaricious is a word?"

"Um, why?"

"Because I came up with some new words to describe Avaric -"

"Conceited is already a word, Galinda." Fiyero joked. Galinda rolled her eyes, a move she'd learned from Elphaba.

"No, Fiyero! I'm not that stupid! _Any_way, I was coming up with words, and Elphie told me about that one. Ohhh!" This last gasp was directed at the top of the staircase. Couples stopped dancing, the music ended with a few painful screeches of a small girl on her violin as she dropped the bow and it slid down the strings.

"Miss Elphaba Thropp, the Thropp Third Descending!" announced Joel, bowing to the girl and hurrying away.

"That's..."

"Elphaba?" Galinda finished Fiyero's statement. She had left Elphaba to her own devices for a few minutes as she hurried to meet Fiyero, and... something amazing had happened. There was a strangled cry from Nessa. Galinda tried to look at her friend's sister, but found she couldn't take her eyes away from the beauty at the top of the stairs. Only when Elphaba beamed at Fiyero, then Galinda, then Nessa did Galinda realize her hand stung. She looked down to see that Fiyero's immaculate nails were pressing so hard into her lilac scented palm that a tiny drop of blood was staining the tan skin. "Fiyero," she whispered. "My hand."

He released her and strode towards Elphaba, who glided down the steps to meet her friends.

"Galinda!" Elphaba walked past him to embrace her pink friend.

"Elphaba!" responded Galinda. This woman was too beautiful for silly names like 'Elphie.' "How will I outshine you now?" Elphaba laughed, wiping the corner of her eyes. "You're crying."

"No, it's nothing," choked out Elphaba, running a finger from her eye down the side of her nose. She sniffed.

"Um, Elphaba?" asked a voice.

"Yes?" Elphaba looked up to see Avaric. She scowled. "What do you want? Pfannee isn't dating you so she can watch you taunt the Artichoke."

"No... could I dance with you?"

"Um... okay," Elphaba took a breath and placed a trembling hand on his shoulder. As it turned out, Elphaba was an amazing dancer. She twirled and turned and leaned and jumped perfectly, her skirt, a long, simple thing that flowed and sparkled purple and navy, always spun around her, her long black hair, in natural waves, flew around her, free from its confining braid. The dance ended, and Elphaba stopped to see that she and Avaric were the only ones dancing. "Um, Glin?"

"Yeah?" Galinda managed.

"Why are they all staring at me?" Elphaba nervously began braiding her hair.

"Stop that!"

"Sorry, habit," Elphaba began to chew the inside of her lip.

"Elphaba, why would you do that?" Elphaba looked up, startled to see Fiyero.

"Do what?"

"Avaric? Really?" Fiyero spat, anger in his eyes.

"Fiyero..." Fear danced in Elphaba's eyes. He shook his head in disgust and walked away. He immediately regretted it, feeling bad that he could be one of the few things that could scare Elphaba.

"Elphaba-" Galinda started.

"Look, Glin, I'm sorry, I know, this was all for me, my birthday, but I have to go." Elphaba fled back to her dorm, ignoring Galinda's protests.

"Well, Elphie, if you want to throw some _tantrum _because of one boy's comment, go ahead!" Galinda tossed her hair, placing a hand on her hip and raising her eyebrows. Everyone else was quiet, staring at the roommates - the green one with her mouth slightly ajar, her black hair waving over her shoulder, the gorgeous purple gown fluttering around her, and the blonde one, her eyes raised defiantly, her bubblegum pink lips pursed, shining with lip gloss.

"A tantrum?" asked Elphaba, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes, Elphaba Thropp, a tantrum."

"This is not a tantrum, Galinda Arduenna," Elphaba paused before adding, "of the _Upper _Uplands."

"Oh, really? I may be blonde, but last time I checked, storming off, running away, whatever you call that, well, that was under the category of 'tantrum.' And I thought you were turning 21. Not _5_."

"Why, Miss Galinda, did you have to check? Was it to make sure that you couldn't be accused of throwing one?"

"Oh, no, I was checking for you. Now, go along, you don't want to miss your teddy bear's tea party."

"Well..." But Elphaba was speechless. She walked back down the stairs to tower over Galinda. Galinda was much shorter, and found herself having to look up so much that her neck started to hurt. "Galinda Arduenna, I hate you." she whispered.

"I know." Galinda whispered back, a devilish grin on her face. "Now, stop making a scene and appologize to Fiyero."

"For what? Dancing?"

"With Avaric!"

"Why does _he _care? It's not like anyone else was going to ask me!"

"Well, maybe he was!" Galinda realized that she and Elphaba had both progressed to shouting. "Now go appologize!" She turned to see that she had been trapped to the refreshment table. She casually picked up a chocolate eclair and ate it. Elphaba tossed her head to throw her wavy hair, a move she'd learned from Galinda, and strode over to tap Fiyero on the shoulder. He turned, and Elphaba felt her confidence wavering. She looked down at her hands. Her fingers were twisting.

"Look, um, Fiyero, I'm... uh..."

"No, Elphaba," Fiyero caught her wrists and lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For blowing up at you like that."

"I'm sorry, Fiyero, if I had known how you would have reacted, I-"

"I shouldn't have reacted like that." Elphaba looked down.

"Yes, well,"

"Now, may I have this dance?"

* * *

**Okay, that was really stupid, and kind of cheesy, but I hope the next one will be better.**


End file.
